


Stories from the SJ Dorms

by pandorasv13



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasv13/pseuds/pandorasv13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of funny, steamy, bizarre, and hopefully never sad stories from the Super Junior Dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Horror Movies (Henry/Donghae)

“Uh…Hae, what are you doing?” Henry questioned, looking down at the man who was cuddled up next to him. The blanket was wrapped around Donghae up to his neck, sweet eyes lifted up to the younger fellow.

“Just getting comfortable,” he responded, opening his mouth hopefully.

Henry dropped a piece of popcorn into the waiting mouth, smiling helplessly when he saw the way Donghae’s face seemed to brighten up. “Can you even see the screen from that position?” he frowned.

“Yeah,” he nodded, slinging an arm around Henry’s hips.

They were occupying the living room of the mostly empty dorm. Most of the members were out or holed up in their respective rooms doing who knew what. And so Henry and Donghae had decided to take the opportunity and use the large, comfier space to watch a horror movie.

The only problem seemed to be that Donghae wasn’t very good with them. Henry picked up the remote, giving his boyfriend another concerned look. “I’m not gonna tease you for being scared of these movies. We don’t have to watch it.”

“I’ll be fine,” Donghae assured, laughing awkwardly.

Henry hesitated for one more second, but then pressed play, leaning back and getting comfortable.

Barely twenty minutes into the movie, Donghae was shifting around, sitting up and pulling the blanket with him. Before Henry knew it, the other male was straddling his hips, arms draped over his shoulders with the blanket around both of them.

Donghae pressed his lips to Henry’s throat, kissing him softly and effortlessly. His fingers played with the soft hair at the nape of the boy’s neck.

“What are you doing now?” Henry sighed, slowly becoming distracted by the teeth and lips and tongue on his throat.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it,” Donghae murmured, breathing hot air across the reddening skin, “Just enjoy your movie.” He shifted around more, grinding his body down on the slender male.

Henry groaned, jerking his head to the side and feeling the lips intensify their attack. His fingers curled into Donghae’s shirt, “How can I enjoy it when you’re doing this?!”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged with a childish grin, “Good luck.” Donghae captured his lips, pulling their bodies tighter together. He ran his hands down Henry’s backside, slipping underneath the cotton fabric of his shirt.

“Donghae…,” he gasped, not knowing what was going on the movie at all now. Donghae was fast though, tilting his head to trail kisses down Henry’s somewhat exposed chest and abdomen.

He just hummed though, making quick work of the sweatpants Henry wore. The blanket slipped lower, Donghae’s head disappearing underneath it as he kneeled on the floor, pushing himself between his boyfriend’s legs.

Henry stared blankly at the television screen, uncomprehending and impossibly distracted. Shaking his head back and forth, he let his head drop backwards, fingers tangling in Donghae’s hair.

“You guys get horny from horror movies? Kinky,” Kyuhyun scoffed, striding into the kitchen, eyeing them with a smirk.

They froze, looking up at the man who was grabbing an apple. Henry scrambled with the blanket, heart racing in panic.

“No need,” Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, walking away, “I don’t care if you guys do it on the couch. I never sit there anyway.” He waved goodbye vaguely and then turned slightly away.

Donghae peeked out from underneath the bunched up blankets. “So?”

In answer, Henry slid his fingers back into Donghae’s hair. The latter flashed a grin and pulled the blanket back over them.


	2. Cooking (Ryeowook/Kyuhyun)

“Is it done yet~?” Kyuhyun whined, peeking over the opposite end of the kitchen counter. His back was to the empty living room, fluffy head of brown hair tousled from sleep. “I’m hungry!”

Ryeowook made a face, throwing a wooden spoon at him. The man ducked, popping back up a second later. “Yah, if you’re hungry then make food yourself!” the figure in an apron barked. He pouted and picked up the recipe card, reading it over again as he slowly poured a cup of orange juice into the batter.

“You cook better than me,” Kyuhyun shrugged, circling around and leaning over Ryeowook’s shoulder. “What’s that?”

“You wanted it without even knowing what it was?” he raised an eyebrow, mixing the juice into the cream colored concoction. “I’m making orange muffins.”

He nodded lazily, eyes drooping as he slumped over the other’s backside. Both arms looped around Ryeowook’s slender waist, chin resting on his shoulder. “Feed me, Ryeo-ssi…,” Kyuhyun mumbled, frowning lips pressed against his neck.

“Get away from me,” Ryeowook huffed, craning his head away. Picking up the bowl, he stirred and walked, trying to shake Kyuhyun off of him.

The man chuckled, voice low and rough from sleep. “Not until I get some,” Kyuhyun mumbled, shuffling behind Ryeowook who was doing circles in the living room.

“Let go, leech!” he glared, head bumping the taller male.

Kyuhyun tightened his hold, squeezing the small body against his. “I’m hungry!” he whimpered, munching on Ryeowook’s shoulder.

He yelped, bowl slipping from his grasp and spilling batter across the hardwood floors of the living room. Kyuhyun released him out of surprise and Ryeowook groaned at the loss of his hard work. “…You!” he whipped around, eyes narrowing.

“Hey,” Kyuhyun lifted his arms up in surrender, trying to suppress a smile, “you’re the one who freaked out.”

“Well wouldn’t you freak out if someone’s biting your neck?” Ryeowook snapped.

“I wasn’t freaking out last night when you did it,” Kyuhyun smirked.

His face reddened and then he was smacking the laughing man’s chest. “You’re a jerk! Now neither of us can eat!” Ryeowook looked up at the grinning male, “You know everyone gets cranky when there’s no breakfast on our day off.”

“Calm down, we’ll make something else,” Kyuhyun chuckled. He grabbed Ryeowook’s arm, pulling him back to the kitchen.

“What about the mess out there?” he questioned, brow furrowing.

“We’ll think about it later,” he dismissed, grabbing a new bowl and finding the flour. “We can make pancakes!” Kyuhyun grabbed the measuring cup and tilted the bag over. Half the white powder spilled into the intended holder, while the rest puffed out and landed in clumps and dustings on the counter.

“Kyuhyun…,” Ryeowook sighed, lifting the bag before anymore ingredients could be wasted.

The man blinked, confused. “What? We can just clean it later.”

“You’re too messy,” he frowned.

“Am not!” Kyuhyun argued.

“Are too!”

They glared at one another before Ryeowook turned away and pulled open the fridge. Kyuhyun was right behind him, reaching in a grabbing the eggs. “I can so cook,” he stated firmly.

Ryeowook snatched the other end of the egg carton, giving his band mate and lover a warning look. “You’re going to make a mess in the process. Just let me do it!”

“What’s the big deal about making a mess?” Kyuhyun retorted, tugging on the cardboard container.

“It’s a hassle to clean up afterwards,” Ryeowook explained through gritted teeth as he pulled on the other end.

“Well that’s why I have you,” he smirked, “so I’ll cook and you clean.” Another tug.

“I don’t think so.” Another pull.

“I think so.” Tug.

“No.” Pull.

“Yes.”

“No!”

“What are you two doing?” Kangin growled.

Ryeowook’s eyes widened and he yelped, accidentally releasing the carton. Kyuhyun blinked, stumbling backwards, letting go of the eggs. The cardboard popped open, white ovals flying out and cascading like bombs.

One…two…three smacked Kangin in the face, the rest skimming past and exploding on the tile and hardwood. “…clean this up,” he wiped the yolk from his eyes and mouth, “and then run.”

“Run?” Ryeowook repeated quietly.

“Run,” Kangin affirmed, grimacing.


	3. Shipping (Multi-Couple)

“How come we’re never together?” Sungmin frowned, scrolling through the fan fiction tag on Google.

The skinny male looked over and shrugged. “Well they all think you’re a masochist that likes to be abused by Kyuhyun. …And they all think I’m a sex addict who does freaky shit with Donghae every night.”

“You and Donghae are always getting into trouble together though,” he responded, “I don’t blame the fans for thinking you guys are a good match.”

“You’re really scaring me, Min,” Eunhyuk eyed him warily, sitting up. “I don’t need my boyfriend shipping me with someone else.”

“What’s shipping?” Sungmin tilted his head, confused.

“You are on the internet, aren’t you?” he raised an eyebrow. He stood up, coming over. “Shipping is short for ‘relationship’ and it’s what people online say when they have an OTP.”

“OTP?” he sighed, seemingly more confused than he had been a second ago. “How do you know all of this anyway?”

Eunhyuk blanched. “Donghae and I have to be knowledgeable as a major pairing. I know way too much about this stuff. Anyway, an OTP is an abbreviation for ‘One True Pairing’ and so you and me would be an OTP,” he smiled, patting the top of Sungmin’s head, “hyung.”

“Ah…,” Sungmin nodded, smiling back happily, “wait, then what’s an OT3? I saw that earlier.” He took Eunhyuk’s hand, pulling it down to wrap around his shoulders.

Crouching, the lanky figure thought for a second and then his eyes lit up. “Oh! That’s when they have Eunhae get with someone else to have a hot threesome.” He stopped, frowning, “Wait that came out wrong.”

“Do you ship you and Donghae?” Sungmin cocked an eyebrow.

“No…not really…,” he fumbled, blushing, “Okay, to be fair, there’s some really good Eunhae stories out there! And you know what? Sometimes you can’t get to good porn for free…”

“Oh my god!” he exclaimed, standing up and heading for the door.

Eunhyuk raced after him, hurrying into the living room where Sungmin was throwing himself into Kyuhyun’s lap. The members were all gathered together for movie night, but soon all eyes were shifting to the fighting couple.

“If you ship Eunhae, then I ship Kyumin!” Sungmin spat.

Kyuhyun glanced at the bowl of popcorn the older male had nearly squashed and then slowly set it down on Sungmin’s lap. Reaching in, he pulled some out, munching and watching.

“C’mon, Minnie, you know that’s not what I meant,” Eunhyuk pleaded.

“You ship us?” Donghae piped up, lounging on top of Henry. A bag of chips sat beside them with one of the Chinese boy’s hands inside of it.

“I don’t ship us,” Eunhyuk corrected, “I just like some of the sex scenes. They’re really well written.”

Kangin stood up, “And I’m done,” he sighed, heading out of the living room.

“Ditto,” Shindong grunted, following the other male.

Ryeowook strolled into the room, a towel around his neck. “What’s going on? Why did Kangin and Shindong just leave? They picked the movie…”

“You like reading about us having sex?” Donghae’s eyes widened and Henry tightened his hold around his lover.

“Oh lord…,” Eunhyuk raked fingers through his hair, one hand on his hip. “Okay, this is a mess. Thanks a lot, Sungmin.”

“That’s why…,” Ryeowook nodded knowingly, taking the seat Kangin had left open. Sinking down in it, he glanced at Sungmin and Kyuhyun. “What’s going on?”

“He’s trying to steal me from you,” Kyuhyun responded immediately, chewing on a mouthful of popcorn, “you should beat him up.”

“He’s not very comfortable, hyung,” Ryeowook stated worried, “you’ll hurt yourself on his bony thighs. Come here.” He waved at Sungmin who smiled brightly and hurried over, tangling himself with Ryeowook on the recliner.

The younger giggled and wrapped his arms tighter around the older. “I love you, hyung,” Ryeowook smiled.

“I like Minwook the most,” Sungmin agreed.

Kyuhyun’s eyes darkened as he turned to Eunhyuk. “Now look at what you’ve done. He’s discovered Minwook, you idiot.”

“What’s Minwook?” Donghae prompted, playing with Henry’s hair.

“The cutest pairing alive,” Eunhyuk made a face, shuddering, “Seriously, the level of gay goes up like fifty times when they’re together.”

Kyuhyun’s mouth twitched. “Ryeowook, come here.”

“But why?” he whined, eyes getting droopy.

“Because you’ll fall asleep if you’re cuddling with Sungmin.”

“I fall asleep when I’m cuddling with you, too,” Ryeowook argued.

“Are we Henhae, then?” Henry voiced.

Eunhyuk paused, considering it. “Well, let’s be real, Donghae tops, right?”

“Most of the time,” Donghae nodded casually.

“Not all the time?” Kyuhyun snorted, smirking.

“We like to mix it up!” Donghae defended.

“Please shut up!” Henry blushed, slamming a hand over his lover’s mouth.

Donghae removed it, continuing to talk, “More importantly, why does it matter if I top or not? Does that change our ship name?”

“It should really be Haehen, but Henhae sounds better,” Eunhyuk explained, “Like, Haehyuk is cooler than Eunhae, but they’re both good names.”

“I like Haehyuk,” Donghae said slowly, seemingly pondering it. Henry jabbed him in the side, and the older male looked down, grinning and kissing his hair. “I love Haehen though.”

“Uhm…I think they fell asleep.”

Eunhyuk looked over, seeing his lover sleeping on the recliner with Ryeowook’s head on his chest. “…well, fuck.”

“Totally your fault,” Kyuhyun shook his head, grabbing the remote and turning on the movie.

Throwing one more glare at the cuddling pair, he sat down next to Kyuhyun. A moment passed and then he opened his mouth, but the younger was cutting him off.

“I sure as hell do not ship Kyuhyuk.”


End file.
